


Hierophant

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Relationships, First Meetings, M/M, Pokemon Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley never expected to find something he recognized—not here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hierophant

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/canoneverything/1208.html?thread=6840#t6840). They're both awesome hermits who live in caves. What more reason do you need for a pairing?

When he enters, the whole room stills.  
  
Everyone knows who he is. Even in Sinnoh, this young man's a legend. Riley's come all the way to this party in Kanto for many reasons, but meeting this strange, silent young man isn't one of them.  
  
It quickly moves to the top of the hlist.  
  
He feels like he scours the room for hours; the young man had vanished as soon as he'd arrived. Flashes of color rush him through a dozen conversations— _Riley! Thought you'd never leave that cave! Byron's looking for_ — but every time he thinks he's succeeded, Red is nowhere to be seen. He sees the eyebrows go up as he makes his excuses; no one's ever seen him in a rush before. It usually isn't necessary.  
  
Riley isn't sure why it's necessary now.  
  
Eventually he gives up, slumping into a chair and staring out at the human sea, and that's when Red finds him.  
  
"You're Riley," he says. Aura sparkles around him, a sky-colored veil.  
  
The older man stands and offers his hand. When their fingers touch, Red's eyes widen, and suddenly Riley understands.  
  
\--  
  
Everyone is leaving. "I don't have a place to stay," Red says.  
  
"Neither do I," Riley replies. He looks at the champion, curious. "You're from Kanto, aren't you?"  
  
The young man shrugs. "I travel a lot," he replies.  
  
They find shelter in a cave overnight, and Riley settles into the stone floor with a slight smile. "Feels like home."  
  
Red nods. "Yeah."  
  
The older man looks at him then, surprised. "Why do you do it? You would be welcomed anywhere you went."  
  
Red isn't surprised by the question; it's likely one he's heard many times before. "I'm not ready." He sits down next to Riley, staring at the fire. "There's more I have to do."  
  
"You're looking for something," he says. The young man turns to look at him. "I believe I can help you find it."  
  
He lets Red study his face, and waits.  
  
"You're different," the champion finally says. His voice is quiet, questioning.  
  
"There aren't many like us," he replies. "Not many people see the things that we do."  
  
Riley hesitates.  
  
"Come with me," he says, "To Sinnoh. And I'll show you."  
  
Red turns away, and the other man tries to hide his disappointment.  
  
But then he nods.


End file.
